sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of American film actresses
The following American film actresses are listed alphabetically. It contains both actresses born American and those who acquired American nationality later. Some actors who are well-known for both film and TV work are also included in the list of American television actresses. Key to entries: : born in Nation: this person was born abroad but was American by birth : Nationality-born: this person acquired American citizenship later in life : a range is birth–''death'' years : if year of death only is known, that is stated explicitly A *Beverly Aadland 1942–2010 *Mariann Aalda born *Caroline Aaron born *Diahnne Abbott born *Rose Abdoo born *Donzaleigh Abernathy born *Whitney Able born *Candice Accola born *Amy Acker born *Jean Acker 1893–1978 *Bettye Ackerman 1924–2006 *Amy Adams born (born in Italy) *Brooke Adams born *Edie Adams 1927–2008 *Jane Adams born *Joey Lauren Adams born *Julie Adams 1926-2019 *Lillian Adams 1922–2011 *Shohreh Aghdashloo born (Iranian-born) *Dianna Agron born *Christina Aguilera born *Lexi Ainsworth born *Jessica Alba born *Lola Albright 1924-2017 *Erika Alexander born *Jaimie Alexander born *Jane Alexander born *Khandi Alexander born *Sasha Alexander born *Tatyana Ali born *Ana Alicia born (born in Mexico) *Debbie Allen born *Elizabeth Allen 1929–2006 *Joan Allen born *Karen Allen born *Krista Allen born or 1971 *Laura Allen born *Nancy Allen born *Kirstie Alley born *Jamie Anne Allman born *June Allyson 1917–2006 *Daniella Alonso born *Trini Alvarado born *Lauren Ambrose born *Mädchen Amick born *Suzy Amis born *Eva Amurri born *Kristina Anapau born *Andrea Anders born *Gillian Anderson born *Loni Anderson born or 1945 *Mary Anderson, 1918–2014 *Melody Anderson born *Nicole Gale Anderson born *Jennifer Aniston born *Odette Annable born *Susan Anton born *Shiri Appleby born *Christina Applegate born *Anne Archer born *Beverly Archer born *Leila Arcieri born *Eve Arden 1908–1990 *Ashley Argota born *Jillian Armenante born *Bess Armstrong born *Samaire Armstrong born (born in Japan) *Alexis Arquette 1969-2016 *Patricia Arquette born *Rosanna Arquette born *Bea Arthur 1922–2009 *Jean Arthur 1900–1991 *Katie Aselton born *Ashanti born *Elizabeth Ashley born *Mary Astor 1906–1987 *Margaret Avery born *Awkwafina born *Nicki Aycox born *Rochelle Aytes born *Candice Azzara born B *Lauren Bacall 1924–2014 *Barbara Bach born or 1946 *Catherine Bach born *Mary Badham born *Jane Badler born *Erykah Badu born *Katherine Bailess born *Laura Bailey *Pearl Bailey 1918–1990 *Barbara Bain born *Fay Bainter 1893–1968 *Diora Baird born *Blanche Baker born *Carroll Baker born *Diane Baker born *Kathy Baker born *Leigh-Allyn Baker born *Brenda Bakke born *Fairuza Balk born *Lucille Ball 1911–1989 *Kaye Ballard 1925–2019 *Talia Balsam born *Anne Bancroft 1931–2005 *Tallulah Bankhead 1902–1968 *Elizabeth Banks born *Tyra Banks born *Christine Baranski born *Adrienne Barbeau born *Ellen Barkin born *Joanna Barnes born *Priscilla Barnes born *Majel Barrett 1932–2008 *Barbara Barrie born *Dana Barron born *Drew Barrymore born *Ethel Barrymore 1879–1959 *Roseanne Barr born *Bonnie Bartlett born *Mischa Barton born *Kim Basinger born *Angela Bassett born *Justine Bateman born *Florence Bates 1888-1954 *Kathy Bates born *Cyia Batten born *Frances Bavier 1902–1989 *Anne Baxter 1923–1985 *Meredith Baxter born *Jennifer Beals born *Amanda Bearse born *Madisen Beaty born *Louise Beavers 1902-1962 *Kimberly Beck born *Bonnie Bedelia born *Nicole Beharie born *Beth Behrs born *Doris Belack 1926–2011 *Ashley Bell born *Catherine Bell born *Jillian Bell born *Kristen Bell born *Lake Bell born *Camilla Belle born *Kathleen Beller born *Troian Bellisario born *Maria Bello born *Bea Benaderet 1906–1968 *Andrea Bendewald born *Annette Bening born *Constance Bennett 1904–1965 *Haley Bennett born *Joan Bennett 1910–1990 *Melissa Benoist born *Amber Benson born *Ashley Benson born *Jodi Benson born *Julie Benz born *Candice Bergen born *Polly Bergen 1930–2014 *Elizabeth Berkley born *Jeannie Berlin born *Crystal Bernard born *Sandra Bernhard born *Halle Berry born *Valerie Bertinelli born *Angela Bettis born *Troy Beyer born *Mayim Bialik born *Leslie Bibb born or 1973 *Jessica Biel born *Barbara Billingsley 1915–2010 *Rachel Bilson born or 1982 *Traci Bingham born *Thora Birch born *Kerry Bishé born *Summer Bishil born *Julie Bishop 1914–2001 *Danielle Bisutti born *Karen Black 1939–2013 *Sofia Black-D'Elia born *Joan Blackman born *Betsy Blair 1923–2009 *Linda Blair born *Patricia Blair 1933–2013 *Selma Blair born *Amanda Blake 1929–1989 *Susan Blakely born *Ronee Blakley born *Jolene Blalock born *Rowan Blanchard born *Tammy Blanchard born *Sally Blane 1910-1997 *Alexis Bledel born *Yasmine Bleeth born *Joan Blondell 1906–1979 *Nikki Blonsky born *Moon Bloodgood born *Verna Bloom 1938–2019 *Emily Blunt born *Ann Blyth born *Eleanor Boardman 1898–1991 *Mary Boland 1880–1965 *Melissa Bolona born *Beulah Bondi 1889–1981 *Lisa Bonet born *Shirley Booth 1898–1992 *Olive Borden 1906–1947 *Alex Borstein born *Michelle Borth born *Samantha Boscarino born *Rachel Boston born *Kate Bosworth born *Barbara Bouchet born or 1943 (born in Germany) *Julie Bovasso 1930–1991 *Clara Bow 1905–1965 *Katrina Bowden born *Andrea Bowen born *Julie Bowen born *Jessica Bowman born *Jenna Boyd born *Lara Flynn Boyle born *Lucy Boynton born *Lorraine Bracco born *Alice Brady 1892–1939 *Alexandra Breckenridge born *Tracey E. Bregman born (born in Germany) *Lucille Bremer 1917–1996 *Eileen Brennan 1932–2013 *Amy Brenneman born *Abigail Breslin born *Jordana Brewster born *Paget Brewster born *Chloe Bridges born *Alison Brie born *Connie Britton born *Beth Broderick born *Jayne Brook born *Geraldine Brooks 1925–1977 *Louise Brooks 1906–1985 *Blair Brown born or 1947 *Kimberly J. Brown born *Vanessa Brown 1928-1999 *Yvette Nicole Brown born *Leslie Browne born *Logan Browning born *Sabrina Bryan born *Joy Bryant born *Tara Buck born *Kira Buckland born *Betty Buckley born *Sandra Bullock born *Cara Buono born *Billie Burke 1884–1970 *Delta Burke born *Marylouise Burke born *Carol Burnett born *Brooke Burns born *Catherine Burns born *Heather Burns born *Ellen Burstyn born *Hilarie Burton born *Kate Burton born *Sophia Bush born *Brett Butler born *Yancy Butler born *Spring Byington 1886–1971 *Amanda Bynes born *Marion Byron 1911–1985 C *Jeanne Cagney 1919–1984 *Erin Cahill born *L. Scott Caldwell born *Alice Calhoun 1900–1966 *Sarah Wayne Callies born *Vanessa Bell Calloway born *Candace Cameron born *Anna Camp born *Colleen Camp born *Christa Campbell born *Danielle Campbell born *Maia Campbell born *Tisha Campbell born *Maria Canals-Barrera born *Dyan Cannon born *Lizzy Caplan born *Jessica Capshaw born *Kate Capshaw born *Irene Cara born *Gina Carano born *Linda Cardellini born *Mariah Carey born or 1969 *Lynn Carlin born *Kitty Carlisle 1910–2007 *Amy Carlson born *Kelly Carlson born *Jeanne Carmen 1930–2007 *Julie Carmen born *Sue Carol 1906–1982 *Charisma Carpenter born *Jennifer Carpenter born *Sabrina Carpenter born *Ever Carradine born *Barbara Carrera born or 1944, or 1946, or 1951 (born in Nicaragua) *Tia Carrere born *Diahann Carroll born *Madeline Carroll born *Nancy Carroll 1903–1965 *Dixie Carter 1939–2010 *Lynda Carter born *Angela Cartwright born English-born *Veronica Cartwright born British-born *Rosalind Cash 1938–1995 *Peggy Cass 1924–1999 *Joanna Cassidy born *Katie Cassidy born *Peggie Castle 1927–1973 *Shanley Caswell born *Phoebe Cates born *Jessica Cauffiel born *Emma Caulfield born *Joan Caulfield 1922–1991 *Kristin Cavallari born *Lacey Chabert born *Faune Chambers born *Carol Channing 1921-2019 *Stockard Channing born *Cyd Charisse 1922–2008 *Annette Charles 1948–2011 *Daveigh Chase born *Jessica Chastain born *Ruth Chatterton 1892–1961 *Kristin Chenoweth born *Cher born *Vanessa Lee Chester born *Lois Chiles born *Anna Chlumsky born *Margaret Cho born *Rosalind Chao born *Erika Christensen born *Claudia Christian born *Jamie Chung born *Charlotte Church born *Marguerite Churchill 1910–2000 *Ciara born *Candy Clark born *Judy Clark 1924–2002 *Melinda Clarke born *Sarah Clarke born *Patricia Clarkson born *Jill Clayburgh 1944–2010 *Kiersey Clemons born *Colleen Clinkenbeard born *Rosemary Clooney 1928–2002 *Glenn Close born *Imogene Coca 1908–2001 *Lauren Cohan born (British-born) *Claudette Colbert 1903–1996 *Taylor Cole born *Tina Cole born *Holliston Coleman born *Monique Coleman born *Kim Coles born *Patricia Collinge 1892–1974 *Lily Collins born (British-American) *Lynn Collins born *Holly Marie Combs born *Anjanette Comer born *Dorothy Comingore 1913–1971 *Betty Compson 1897–1974 *Julie Condra born *Michaela Conlin born *Jennifer Connelly born *Kristen Connolly born *Carole Cook born *Rachael Leigh Cook born *Jennifer Coolidge born *Ellen Corby 1911–1999 *Mara Corday born *Maddie Corman born *Carrie Coon born *Miranda Cosgrove born *Stephanie Courtney born *Jane Cowl 1883–1950 *Courteney Cox born *Laverne Cox born or 1972, or 1969 *Nikki Cox born *Yvonne Craig 1937–2015 *Jeanne Crain 1925–2003 *Barbara Crampton born *Norma Crane 1928-1973 *Joan Crawford c. 1904–1977 *Cathy Lee Crosby born *Denise Crosby born *Mary Crosby born *Marcia Cross born *Lindsay Crouse born *Suzanne Cryer born *Erin Cummings born *Quinn Cummings born *Kaley Cuoco born *Jane Curtin born *Jamie Lee Curtis born *Ann Cusack born *Joan Cusack born *Tawny Cypress born *Miley Cyrus born D *Yaya DaCosta born *Alexandra Daddario born *Arlene Dahl born *Elizabeth Daily born *Tyne Daly born *Dorothy Dandridge 1922–1965 *Claire Danes born *Shera Danese born *Beverly D'Angelo born *Brittany Daniel born *Bebe Daniels 1901–1971 *Erin Daniels born *Sarah E. Daniels born *Blythe Danner born *Patti D'Arbanville born *Linda Darnell 1923–1965 *Lisa Darr born *Jane Darwell 1879–1967 *Stacey Dash born *Alexa Davalos born *Amy Davidson born *Ann B. Davis 1926–2014 *Bette Davis 1908–1989 *Dana Davis born *Geena Davis born *Hope Davis born *Josie Davis born *Kristin Davis born or February 24 *Phyllis Davis 1940–2013 *Viola Davis born *Embeth Davidtz born *Pam Dawber born *Rosario Dawson born *Roxann Dawson born *Doris Day 1922–2019 *Felicia Day born *Marceline Day 1908–2000 *Priscilla Dean 1896–1987 *Yvonne De Carlo 1922–2007 *Brooklyn Decker born *Frances Dee 1909-2004 *Ruby Dee 1922–2014 *Sandra Dee 1942–2005 *Kaylee DeFer born *Ellen DeGeneres born *Gloria DeHaven 1925–2016 *Olivia de Havilland born *Nicole DeHuff 1975–2005 *Wanda De Jesus born *Paz de la Huerta born *Allie DeBerry born *Kate del Castillo born (Mexican-born) *Kim Delaney born *Diane Delano born *Dana Delany born *Grey DeLisle born *Julie Delpy born *Drea de Matteo born *Rebecca De Mornay born *Carol Dempster 1901–1991 *Lori Beth Denberg born *Kat Dennings born *Sandy Dennis 1937–1992 *Bo Derek born *Laura Dern born *Portia de Rossi born *Donna D'Errico born *Melissa De Sousa born *Emily Deschanel born *Mary Jo Deschanel born *Zooey Deschanel born *Amanda Detmer born *Madelyn Deutch born *Zoey Deutch born *Kaitlyn Dever born *Loretta Devine born *Torrey DeVitto born *Jenna Dewan born *Joyce DeWitt born *Rosemarie DeWitt born *Noureen DeWulf born *Susan Dey born *Alyssa Diaz born *Cameron Diaz born *Melonie Diaz born *Kim Dickens born *Angie Dickinson born *Marlene Dietrich 1901–1992 *Victoria Dillard born *Phyllis Diller 1917–2012 *Melinda Dillon born *Mia Dillon born *Donna Dixon born *Maria Dizzia born *Ellen Drew 1915–2003 *Megan Dodds born *Shannen Doherty born *Ami Dolenz born *Dagmara Dominczyk born (born in Poland) *Elinor Donahue born *Jocelin Donahue born *Elisa Donovan born *Kaitlin Doubleday born *Portia Doubleday born *Donna Douglas, 1932–2015 *Illeana Douglas born *Fiona Dourif born *Billie Dove 1903–1997 *Ann Dowd born *Doris Dowling 1923–2004 *Rachel Dratch born *Fran Drescher born *Louise Dresser 1878–1965 *Marie Dressler 1868–1934 *Julia Louis-Dreyfus born *Joanne Dru 1922–1996 *Alice Drummond 1928–2016 *Anne Dudek born *Haylie Duff born *Hilary Duff born *Olympia Dukakis born *Patty Duke 1946–2016 *Faye Dunaway born *Jennifer Dundas born *Dominique Dunne 1959–1982 *Irene Dunne 1898–1990 *Mildred Dunnock 1901–1991 *Kirsten Dunst born *Tiffany Dupont born *Eliza Dushku born *Clea DuVall born *Shelley Duvall born *Ann Dvorak 1911–1979 *Alexis Dziena born E *Jeanne Eagels 1890–1929 *Bobbie Eakes born *Leslie Easterbrook born *Alison Eastwood born *Mary Eaton 1901–1948 *Christine Ebersole born *Sonya Eddy born *Lisa Edelstein born *Barbara Eden *Melissa Claire Egan born *Nicole Eggert born *Jennifer Ehle born *Lisa Eilbacher born (born in Saudi Arabia) *Jill Eikenberry born *Hallie Eisenberg born *Carmen Electra born *Erika Eleniak born *Jenna Elfman born *Kimberly Elise born *Shannon Elizabeth born *Vera-Ellen 1921–1981 *Jane Elliot born *Patricia Elliott 1938-2015 or born in 1942 *Aunjanue Ellis born *Molly Ephraim born *Shareeka Epps born *Kathryn Erbe born *Jennifer Esposito born *Susie Essman born *Estelle Evans 1906–1985 *Judi Evans born *Linda Evans born *Mary Beth Evans born *Eve born *Angie Everhart born *Bridget Everett born *Briana Evigan born *Kayla Ewell born F *Shelley Fabares born *Nanette Fabray 1920-2018 *Morgan Fairchild born *Lola Falana born *Edie Falco born *Siobhan Fallon born *Dakota Fanning born *Elle Fanning born *Anna Faris born *Frances Farmer 1913–1970 *Vera Farmiga born *Glenda Farrell 1904–1971 *Sharon Farrell born *Terry Farrell born *Mia Farrow born *Farrah Fawcett 1947–2009 *Alice Faye 1915–1998 *Barbara Feldon born *Tovah Feldshuh born *Beanie Feldstein born *Sherilyn Fenn born *Vanessa Ferlito born or 1977/1976 *Conchata Ferrell born *America Ferrera born *Peggy Feury 1924–1985 *Tina Fey born *Sally Field born *Ashley Fink born *Linda Fiorentino born or 1960 *Danielle Fishel born *Jenna Fischer born *Takayo Fischer born *Carrie Fisher 1956–2016 *Frances Fisher born *Joely Fisher born *Schuyler Fisk born *Fannie Flagg born *Jennifer Flavin born *Jaqueline Fleming born *Rhonda Fleming born *Louise Fletcher born *Calista Flockhart born *Ann Flood born *Nina Foch 1924–2008 *Megan Follows born (born in Canada) *Bridget Fonda born *Jane Fonda born *Lyndsy Fonseca born *Joan Fontaine 1917–2013 (born in Japan) *Anitra Ford born *Courtney Ford born *Maria Ford 1966 *Deborah Foreman born *Sally Forrest 1928-2015 *Jodie Foster born *Kimberly Foster born *Meg Foster born *Sara Foster born *Sutton Foster born *Jorja Fox born *Megan Fox born *Vivica A. Fox born *Anne Francis 1930–2011 *Kay Francis 1905–1968 *Bonnie Franklin 1944–2013 *Diane Franklin born *Kathleen Freeman 1919-2001 *Mona Freeman 1926–2014 *Kate French born *Lindsay Frost born *Soleil Moon Frye born *Isabelle Fuhrman born *Annette Funicello 1942–2013 G *Eva Gabor 1919–1995 (Hungarian-born) *Zsa Zsa Gabor 1917–2016 *Jacqueline Gadsden 1900–1986 *Lady Gaga born *Rita Gam 1927–2016 *Aimee Garcia born *Virginia Gardner born *Ava Gardner 1922–1990 *Beverly Garland 1926–2008 *Judy Garland 1922–1969 *Jennifer Garner born *Julia Garner born *Kelli Garner born *Peggy Ann Garner 1932–1984 *Janeane Garofalo born *Teri Garr born Or 1944 *Betty Garrett 1919-2011 *Greer Garson 1904–1996 (British-born) *Jennie Garth born *Ana Gasteyer born *Janina Gavankar born *Erica Gavin born *Rebecca Gayheart born *Sami Gayle born *Janet Gaynor 1906–1984 *Mitzi Gaynor born *Barbara Bel Geddes 1922–2005 *Sarah Michelle Gellar born *Gladys George 1904–1954 *Lynda Day George born *Melissa George born *Lauren German born *Gina Gershon born *Jami Gertz born *Greta Gerwig born *Estelle Getty 1923–2008 *Cynthia Gibb born *Debbie Gibson born *Kelli Giddish born *Melissa Gilbert born *Sara Gilbert born *Sandra Giles 1932–2016 *Elizabeth Gillies born *Alexie Gilmore born *Peri Gilpin born *Annabeth Gish born *Dorothy Gish 1898–1968 *Lillian Gish 1893–1993 *Robin Givens born *Summer Glau born *Lola Glaudini born *Carlin Glynn born *Paulette Goddard 1910–1990 *Angela Goethals born *Tracey Gold born *Whoopi Goldberg born *Gage Golightly born *Minna Gombell 1892–1973 *Selena Gomez born *Meagan Good born *Ginnifer Goodwin born *Lecy Goranson born *Ruth Gordon 1896–1985 *Alice Ghostley 1923–2007 *Betty Grable 1916–1973 *Maggie Grace born *Heather Graham born *Katerina Graham born (Swiss-born) *Lauren Graham born *Gloria Grahame 1923–1981 *Greer Grammer born *Ariana Grande born *Beth Grant born *Brea Grant born *Lee Grant born *Bonita Granville 1923–1988 *Karen Grassle born *Erin Gray born *Linda Gray born *Ari Graynor born *Kathryn Grayson 1922–2010 *Alice Greczyn born *Kerri Green born *Ashley Greene born *Judy Greer born *Kim Greist born *Jennifer Grey born *Virginia Grey 1917–2004 *Pam Grier born *Corinne Griffith 1894–1979 *Melanie Griffith born *Tracy Griffith born *Leslie Grossman born *Fiona Gubelmann born *Carla Gugino born *Ann Morgan Guilbert 1928–2016 *Grace Gummer born *Mamie Gummer born *Anna Gunn born *Danai Gurira born *Jasmine Guy born *Maggie Gyllenhaal born H *Shelley Hack born *Joan Hackett 1934–1983 *Martha Hackett born *Tiffany Haddish born *Sara Haden 1899–1981 *Molly Hagan born *Jean Hagen 1923–1977 *Uta Hagen 1919–2004 (born in Germany) *Julie Hagerty born *Kathryn Hahn born *Leisha Hailey born (born in Japan) *Barbara Hale 1922–2017 *Lucy Hale born *Grayson Hall 1922–1985 *Rebecca Hall born *Regina Hall born *Veronica Hamel born *Linda Hamilton born *Lisa Gay Hamilton born *Margaret Hamilton 1902–1985 *Barbara Hancock born *Chelsea Handler born *Daryl Hannah born *Alyson Hannigan born *Sammi Hanratty born *Marcia Gay Harden born *Melora Hardin born *Ann Harding 1902–1981 *Mariska Hargitay born *Jean Harlow 1911–1937 *Angie Harmon born *Elisabeth Harnois born *Jessica Harper born *Tess Harper born *Laura Harring 1964 (Mexican-born) *Barbara Harris born *Danielle Harris born *Danneel Harris born *Harriet Sansom Harris born *Julie Harris 1925–2013 *Rachael Harris born *Linda Harrison born *Kathryn Harrold born *Deborah Harry born *Margo Harshman born *Dolores Hart born *Melissa Joan Hart born *Mariette Hartley born *Elizabeth Hartman 1943–1987 *Lisa Hartman born *Teri Hatcher born *Anne Hathaway born *Marcia Haufrecht born *Aaliyah Haughton 1979–2001 *Wanda Hawley 1895–1963 *Kali Hawk born *Goldie Hawn born *Salma Hayek born (Mexican-born) *Allison Hayes 1930–1977 *Helen Hayes 1900–1993 *Susan Hayward 1917–1975 *Rita Hayworth 1918–1987 *Glenne Headly 1955-2017 *Shari Headley born *Amber Heard born *Patricia Heaton born *Anne Heche born *Jessica Hecht born *Eileen Heckart 1919–2001 *Tippi Hedren born *Katherine Heigl born *Marg Helgenberger born *Katherine Helmond 1929-2019 *Mariel Hemingway born *Zulay Henao born (born in Colombia) *Florence Henderson 1934–2016 *Christina Hendricks born *Elaine Hendrix born *Marilu Henner born *Shelley Hennig born *Pamela Hensley born *Taraji P. Henson born *Audrey Hepburn 1929–1993 (British) *Katharine Hepburn 1907–2003 *Barbara Hershey born *Lori Heuring born *Jennifer Love Hewitt born *Catherine Hicks born *Brianna Hildebrand born *Marianna Hill born or 1941 *Paris Hilton born *Nichole Hiltz born *Cheryl Hines born *Connie Hines 1931–2009 *Marin Hinkle born (born in Tanzania) *Ashley Hinshaw born *Mitzi Hoag 1932–2019 *Gaby Hoffmann born *Brooke Hogan born *Alexandra Holden born *Laurie Holden born *Willa Holland born *Judy Holliday 1921–1965 *Laurel Holloman born or 1971 *Lauren Holly born *Celeste Holm 1917–2012 *Katie Holmes born *Darla Hood 1931–1979 *Charlene Holt 1928–1996 *Miriam Hopkins 1902–1972 *Hedda Hopper 1885–1966 *Cody Horn born *Lena Horne 1917–2010 *Julianne Hough born *Whitney Houston 1963–2012 *Bryce Dallas Howard born *Traylor Howard born *Kelly Hu born *Season Hubley born *Vanessa Hudgens born *Jennifer Hudson born *Haley Hudson born *Kate Hudson born *Rochelle Hudson 1916-1972 *Felicity Huffman born *Sharon Hugueny 1944–1996 *Josephine Hull 1877–1957 *Gayle Hunnicutt born *Bonnie Hunt born *Helen Hunt born *Linda Hunt born *Holly Hunter born *Kaki Hunter born *Kim Hunter 1922–2002 *Mary Beth Hurt born *Ruth Hussey 1911–2005 *Anjelica Huston born *Lauren Hutton born *Martha Hyer 1924–2014 *Sarah Hyland born *Joyce Hyser born I *Laura Innes born *Kathy Ireland born *Marin Ireland born Or 1980 *Amy Irving born *Judith Ivey born J *Janet Jackson born *Kate Jackson born *Shar Jackson born *Sherry Jackson born *Victoria Jackson born *Allison Janney born *Anne Jeffreys 1923-2017 *Claudia Jennings 1949–1979 *Scarlett Johansson born *Amy Jo Johnson born *Ashley Johnson born *Dakota Johnson born *Rita Johnson 1913–1965 *Kristen Johnston born *Lynn-Holly Johnson born *Sandy Johnson born *JoJo born *Angelina Jolie born *Anissa Jones 1958–1976 *Carolyn Jones 1930–1983 *Cherry Jones born *Janet Jones born *January Jones born *Jasmine Cephas Jones born *Jennifer Jones 1919–2009 *Jill Marie Jones born *Marcia Mae Jones 1924–2007 *Rashida Jones born *Shirley Jones born *Tamala Jones born *Dorothy Jordan 1906–1988 *Milla Jovovich born *Elaine Joyce born *Ella Joyce born *Ashley Judd born *Victoria Justice born K *Jane Kaczmarek born *Madeline Kahn 1942–1999 *Bianca Kajlich born *Mindy Kaling born *Elena Kampouris born *Melina Kanakaredes born *Carol Kane born *Chelsea Kane born *Mitzi Kapture born *Julie Kavner born *Lainie Kazan born *Jane Kean 1923–2013 *Staci Keanan born *Diane Keaton born *Arielle Kebbel born *Monica Keena born *Catherine Keener born *Sally Kellerman born *Sheila Kelley born or 1963, 1964, 1966 *Catherine Kellner born *Grace Kelly 1929–1982 *Jean Louisa Kelly born *Lisa Robin Kelly 1970–2013 *Minka Kelly born *Moira Kelly born *Nancy Kelly 1921–1995 *Patsy Kelly 1910–1981 *Paula Kelly born *Anna Kendrick born *Barbara Kent 1907–2011 *Riley Keough born *Joanna Kerns born *Alicia Keys born *Margot Kidder 1948–2018 *Nicole Kidman born *Laura Kightlinger born or 1969 *Adrienne King born or 1960 *Jaime King born *Kent King born *Joey King born *Regina King born *Phyllis Kirk 1927–2006 *Lola Kirke born (English-born) *Sally Kirkland born *Tawny Kitaen born *Eartha Kitt 1927–2008 *Hayley Kiyoko born *Alexis Knapp born *Karen Kopins born *Gladys Knight born *Shirley Knight born *Keisha Knight-Pulliam born *Beyoncé Knowles born *Susan Kohner born *Karen Kopins born *Nancy Kovack born *Linda Kozlowski born *Jane Krakowski born *Clare Kramer born *Louisa Krause born *Zoë Kravitz born *Lisa Kudrow born *Mila Kunis born *Swoosie Kurtz born *Nancy Kwan born (born in Hong Kong) L *Eva LaRue born *Cheryl Ladd born *Diane Ladd born *Christine Lahti born *Sanoe Lake born or 1979 *Ricki Lake born *Veronica Lake 1922–1973 *Christine Lakin born *Hedy Lamarr 1914–2000 (born in Austria) *Dorothy Lamour 1914–1996 *Sarah Lancaster born *Juliet Landau born *Ricki Noel Lander 1980 *Audrey Landers born *Judy Landers born *Carole Landis 1919–1948 *June Lang 1917–2005 *Diane Lane born *Priscilla Lane 1915–1995 *Sasha Lane born *Hope Lange 1933–2003 *Jessica Lange born *Heather Langenkamp born *A. J. Langer born *Brooke Langton born *Angela Lansbury born (British-born) *Joi Lansing 1929–1972 *Liza Lapira born *Brie Larson born *Ali Larter born *Louise Lasser born *Louise Latham 1922-2018 *Sanaa Lathan born *Queen Latifah born *Ashley Laurence born *Oona Laurence born *Piper Laurie born *Linda Lavin born *Barbara Lawrence 1930–2013 *Jennifer Lawrence born *Vicki Lawrence born *Bianca Lawson born *Maggie Lawson born *Nicole Leach born *Cloris Leachman born *Sharon Leal born *Michael Learned born *Kelly Le Brock born *Gwen Lee 1904–1961 *Peggy Lee 1920–2002 *Robinne Lee born *Sheryl Lee born *Cassandra Lee Morris born *Andrea Leeds 1914–1984 *Erica Leerhsen born *Hudson Leick born *Cherami Leigh *Chyler Leigh born *Janet Leigh 1927–2004 *Katie Leigh born *Jennifer Jason Leigh born *Bethany Joy Lenz born *Kay Lenz born *Melissa Leo born *Téa Leoni born *Joan Leslie 1925–2015 *Margarita Levieva born (born in Russia) *Jenifer Lewis born *Juliette Lewis born *Vicki Lewis born *Jennifer Lien born *Judith Light born *Morgan Lily born *Sophia Lillis born *Abbey Lincoln 1930–2010 *Riki Lindhome born *Margaret Lindsay 1910–1981 *Bai Ling born (Chinese-born) *Laura Linney born *Peggy Lipton 1946-2019 *Peyton List born *Peyton List born *Zoe Lister-Jones born *Lucy Liu born *Blake Lively born *Sabrina Lloyd born *Amy Locane born *Sondra Locke 1944-2018 *Heather Locklear born *Lindsay Lohan born *Alison Lohman born *Kristanna Loken born *Carole Lombard 1908–1942 *Karina Lombard born *Lauren London born *Nia Long born *Shelley Long born *Eva Longoria born *Jennifer Lopez born *Traci Lords born *Josie Loren born *Joan Lorring 1926–2014 *Caity Lotz born *Lori Loughlin born *Anita Louise 1915-1970 *Tina Louise born *Billie Lourd born *Demi Lovato born *Bessie Love 1898–1986 *Courtney Love born *Carey Lowell born *Myrna Loy 1905–1993 *Olivia Luccardi born *Shannon Lucio born *Lorna Luft born *Jamie Luner born *Ida Lupino 1918–1995 (English-born) *Patti LuPone born *Masiela Lusha born (Albanian-born) *Dorothy Lyman born *Jane Lynch born *Kelly Lynch born *Carol Lynley born *Meredith Scott Lynn born *Sue Lyon born *Natasha Lyonne born M *Jes Macallan born *June MacCloy 1909–2005 *Andie MacDowell born *Ali MacGraw born *Justina Machado born *Allison Mack 1982 (born in Germany) *Dorothy Mackaill 1903–1990 *Shirley MacLaine born *Aline MacMahon 1899–1991 *Amy Madigan born *Bailee Madison born *Madonna born *Virginia Madsen born *Marjorie Main 1890–1975 *Tina Majorino born *Wendie Malick born *Dorothy Malone 1925-2018 *Jena Malone born *Camryn Manheim born *Leslie Mann born *Taryn Manning born *Dinah Manoff born *Jayne Mansfield 1933–1967 *Gia Mantegna born *Linda Manz born *Adele Mara 1923–2010 *Kate Mara born *Rooney Mara born *Jamie Marchi born *Vanessa Marcil born *Janet Margolin 1943-1993 *Ann-Margret born *Julianna Margulies born *Constance Marie born *Rose Marie 1923–2017 *Jodie Markell born *Meghan Markle born *Brit Marling born Or 1983 *Paula Marshall born *Penny Marshall 1943-2018 *Andrea Martin born *Kellie Martin born *Mary Martin 1913–1990 *Meaghan Jette Martin born *Pamela Sue Martin born *Margo Martindale born *Natalie Martinez born *Marsha Mason born *Chase Masterson born *Mary Stuart Masterson born *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio born *Samantha Mathis born *Marlee Matlin born *Marilyn Maxwell 1921–1972 *Elaine May born *Virginia Mayo 1920–2005 *Melanie Mayron born *Jayma Mays born *Debi Mazar born *Monet Mazur born *May McAvoy 1899–1984 *Diane McBain born *Irish McCalla 1928–2002 *Mercedes McCambridge 1916–2004 *Jenny McCarthy born *Melissa McCarthy born *China Anne McClain born *Rue McClanahan 1934–2010 *Edie McClurg born *AnnaLynne McCord born *Mary McCormack born *Patty McCormack born *Maureen McCormick born *Sierra McCormick born *Kimberly McCullough born *Jennette McCurdy born *Hattie McDaniel 1895–1952 *Mary McDonnell born *Frances McDormand born *Reba McEntire born *Gates McFadden born *Vonetta McGee 1945–2010 *Kelly McGillis born *Elizabeth McGovern born *Maureen McGovern born *Rose McGowan born *Dorothy McGuire 1916–2001 *Kathryn McGuire 1903–1978 *Maeve McGuire born *Lonette McKee born or 1955 *Danica McKellar born *Nancy McKeon born *Nina Mae McKinney 1912–1967 *Wendi McLendon-Covey born *Katherine McNamara born *Maggie McNamara 1928–1978 *Kristy McNichol born *Katharine McPhee born *Butterfly McQueen 1911–1995 *Eve McVeagh 1919–1997 *Emily Meade born *Anne Meara 1929–2015 *Kay Medford 1914–1980 *Leighton Meester born *Tamara Mello born *Eva Mendes born *Erica Mendez *Bridgit Mendler born *Maria Menounos born *Idina Menzel born *Lee Meriwether born *Una Merkel 1903–1986 *Ethel Merman 1908–1984 *Theresa Merritt 1922–1998 *Debra Messing born *Dina Meyer born *AJ Michalka born *Aly Michalka born *Lea Michele born *Bette Midler born *Alyssa Milano born *Sylvia Miles 1924-2019 *Vera Miles born *Christina Milian born *Cristin Milioti born *Penelope Milford born *Ivana Miličević born (born in Yugoslavia) *Ann Miller 1923–2004 *Christa Miller born *Penelope Ann Miller born *Alley Mills born *Donna Mills born *Yvette Mimieux born *Nicki Minaj born *Rachel Miner born *Ming-Na born (born in Macau) *Liza Minnelli born *Kelly Jo Minter born *Beverley Mitchell born *Elizabeth Mitchell born *Katy Mixon born *Mary Ann Mobley 1937–2014 *Katherine Moennig born *Gretchen Mol born *Taylor Momsen born *Michelle Monaghan born *Isabela Moner born *Daniella Monet born *Elizabeth Montgomery 1933–1995 *Mo'Nique born *Maika Monroe born *Marilyn Monroe 1926–1962 *Meredith Monroe born or 1968 *Demi Moore born *Grace Moore 1898–1947 *Joanna Moore 1934–1997 *Juanita Moore 1914–2014 *Julianne Moore born *Kenya Moore born *Mandy Moore born *Mary Tyler Moore 1936–2017 *Terry Moore born *Agnes Moorehead 1900–1974 *Natalie Moorhead 1901–1992 *Dolores Moran 1926-1982 *Erin Moran 1960-2017 *Peggy Moran 1918–2002 *Rita Moreno born *Chloë Grace Moretz born *Cathy Moriarty born *Debbi Morgan born *Haviland Morris born *Kathryn Morris born *Jennifer Morrison born *Shelley Morrison born *Elisabeth Moss born *Tamera Mowry born (born in Germany) *Tia Mowry born (born in Germany) *Bridget Moynahan born or 1970 *Annie Mumolo born *Liliana Mumy born *Diana Muldaur born *Kate Mulgrew born *Megan Mullally born *Olivia Munn born *Brittany Murphy 1977–2009 *Donna Murphy born *Rosemary Murphy 1925–2014 *Jillian Murray born N *Kathy Najimy born *Nita Naldi 1894–1961 *Florence Nash 1888–1950 *Mildred Natwick 1905–1994 *Elise Neal born or 1970 *Patricia Neal 1926–2010 *Noel Neill, 1920–2016 *Kristin Nelson 1945–2018 *Novella Nelson 1938–2017 *Tracy Nelson born *Lois Nettleton 1927–2008 *Bebe Neuwirth born *Julie Newmar born *Kathryn Newton born *Barbara Nichols 1928–1976 *Nichelle Nichols born *Rachel Nichols born *Julianne Nicholson born *Lorraine Nicholson born *Cynthia Nixon born *Stephanie Niznik 1967–2019 *Maidie Norman 1912–1998 *Mabel Normand 1892–1930 *Sheree North 1932–2005 *Brandy Norwood born *Kim Novak born O *Margaret O'Brien born *Erin O'Brien-Moore 1902–1979 *Renee O'Connor born *Rosie O'Donnell born *Gail O'Grady born *Catherine O'Hara born *Maureen O'Hara 1920–2015 (Irish) *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe born *Tatum O'Neal born *Barbara O'Neil 1910–1980 *Jennifer O'Neill born (born in Brazil) *Ahna O'Reilly born *Kelly Sullivan born *Maureen O'Sullivan 1911–1998 *Annette O'Toole born *Randi Oakes born *Jacqueline Obradors born *Larisa Oleynik born *Susan Oliver 1932–1990 *Ashley Olsen born *Mary-Kate Olsen born *Elizabeth Olsen born *Susan Olsen born *Nancy Olson born *Olivia Olson born *Renee Olstead born *Lupe Ontiveros 1942–2012 *Ana Ortiz born *Emily Osment born *Beth Ostrosky born *Cheri Oteri born *Kelly Overton born P *Judy Pace born *Genevieve Padalecki born *Anita Page 1910-2008 *Geraldine Page 1924–1987 *Janis Paige born *Brina Palencia born *Adrianne Palicki born *Betsy Palmer 1926–2015 *Keke Palmer born *Gwyneth Paltrow born *Kay Panabaker born *Danielle Panabaker born *Hayden Panettiere born *Annie Parisse born *Grace Park born (Canadian-American) *Linda Park born *Eleanor Parker 1922–2013 *Lara Parker born or 1937 *Mary-Louise Parker born *Nicole Ari Parker born *Sarah Jessica Parker born *Suzy Parker 1932–2003 *Lana Parrilla born *Leslie Parrish born *Estelle Parsons born *Karyn Parsons born *Dolly Parton born *Tonye Patano born *Luana Patten 1938–1996 *Elizabeth Patterson 1874–1966 *Marnette Patterson born *Neva Patterson 1920-2010 *Paula Patton born *Alexandra Paul born *Sarah Paulson born *Sara Paxton born *Alice Pearce 1917-1966 *Patricia Pearcy born *Nia Peeples born *Amanda Peet born *Mary Beth Peil born *Elizabeth Peña 1959–2014 *Piper Perabo born *Rosie Perez born *Elizabeth Perkins born *Millie Perkins born *Rhea Perlman born *Pauley Perrette born *Valerie Perrine born *Donna Pescow born *Bernadette Peters born *Jean Peters 1926–2000 *Susan Peters 1921–1952 *Amanda Peterson 1971–2015 *Cassandra Peterson born *Valarie Pettiford born *Madison Pettis born *Lori Petty born *Dedee Pfeiffer born *Michelle Pfeiffer born *Mary Philbin 1902–1993 *Busy Philipps born *Gina Philips born *Bijou Phillips born *Mackenzie Phillips born *Michelle Phillips born *Cindy Pickett born *Mary Pickford 1892–1979 *Molly Picon 1898–1992 *Sasha Pieterse born (born South African) *Jada Pinkett Smith born *Leah Pipes born *Maria Pitillo born or 1966 *Zasu Pitts 1894–1963 *Mary Kay Place born *Dana Plato 1964–1999 *Alice Playten 1947–2011 *Aubrey Plaza born *Suzanne Pleshette 1937–2008 *Martha Plimpton born *Eve Plumb born *Amy Poehler born *Priscilla Pointer born *Sydney Tamiia Poitier born *Teri Polo born *Scarlett Pomers born *Ellen Pompeo born *Alisan Porter born *Natalie Portman born *Parker Posey born *Laura Post *Markie Post born *Monica Potter born *Annie Potts born *CCH Pounder born *Phyllis Povah 1893–1975 *Eleanor Powell 1912–1982 *Jane Powell born *Stefanie Powers born *Keri Lynn Pratt born *Kyla Pratt born *Laura Prepon born *Paula Prentiss born *Jaime Pressly born *Carrie Preston born *Kelly Preston born *Lindsay Price born *Megyn Price born *Pat Priest born *Victoria Principal born *Emily Procter born *Dorothy Provine 1935–2010 *Linda Purl born *Missi Pyle born Q *Maggie Q born *Margaret Qualley born *Kathleen Quinlan born *Maeve Quinlan born *Aileen Quinn born R *Cassidy Rae born *Charlotte Rae 1926–2018 *Cristina Raines born *Ella Raines 1920–1988 *Francia Raisa born *Mary Lynn Rajskub born *Sheryl Lee Ralph born *Esther Ralston 1902–1994 *Marjorie Rambeau 1889–1970 *Leven Rambin born *Cierra Ramirez born *Dania Ramirez born (Dominican-born) *Sara Ramirez born (Mexican-born) *Anne Ramsey 1929–1988 *Laura Ramsey born *Theresa Randle born *June Diane Raphael born *Phylicia Rashad born *Emily Ratajkowski born *Kim Raver born *Navi Rawat born *Martha Raye 1916–1994 *Tania Raymonde born *Nancy Davis Reagan 1921–2016 *Elizabeth Reaser born *Alyson Reed born *Crystal Reed born *Donna Reed 1921–1986 *Nikki Reed born *Pamela Reed born *Della Reese 1931-2017 *Autumn Reeser born *Bridget Regan born *Storm Reid born *Tara Reid born *Lee Remick 1935–1991 *Leah Remini born *Retta born *Anne Revere 1903–1990 *Judy Reyes born *Debbie Reynolds 1932–2016 *Alicia Rhett 1915–2014 *Barbara Rhoades born or 1947 *Cynthia Rhodes born *Jennifer Rhodes born *Kim Rhodes born *Monica Rial born *Marissa Ribisi born *Elizabeth Rice born *Gigi Rice born *Christina Ricci born *Ariana Richards born *Beah Richards 1920–2000 *Denise Richards born *Kim Richards born *Kyle Richards born *Cameron Richardson born *LaTanya Richardson born *Natasha Richardson 1963–2009 (British-American) *Patricia Richardson born *Ashley Rickards born *Beth Riesgraf born *Amanda Righetti born *LeAnn Rimes born *Molly Ringwald born *Lisa Rinna born *Kelly Ripa born *Thelma Ritter 1902–1969 *Naya Rivera born *AnnaSophia Robb born *Doris Roberts 1925–2016 *Emma Roberts born *Julia Roberts born *Tanya Roberts born *Britt Robertson born *Wendy Robie born *Wendy Raquel Robinson born *Ann Robinson born *Cindy Robinson born *Holly Robinson-Peete born *Lela Rochon born *Holland Roden born *Gina Rodriguez born *Michelle Rodriguez born *Raini Rodriguez born *Sarah Roemer born *Ginger Rogers 1911–1995 *Mimi Rogers born *Elisabeth Röhm born *Esther Rolle 1920–1998 *Rose Rollins born or 1978 *Ruth Roman 1922–1999 *Christy Carlson Romano born *Rebecca Romijn born *Xosha Roquemore born *Anika Noni Rose born *Cristine Rose born *Emily Rose born *Margot Rose born *Diana Ross born *Katharine Ross born *Tracee Ellis Ross born *Emmy Rossum born *Lillian Roth 1910–1980 *Jessica Rothe born *Misty Rowe born or 1950 *Victoria Rowell born *Kelly Rowland born *Gena Rowlands born *Jennifer Rubin born *Zelda Rubinstein 1933–2010 *Maya Rudolph born *Sara Rue born *Mercedes Ruehl born *Janice Rule 1931–2003 *Olesya Rulin born (born in Russia) *Jennifer Runyon born *Debra Jo Rupp born *Barbara Rush born *Odeya Rush born (Israeli-born) *Betsy Russell born *Gail Russell 1924–1961 *Jane Russell 1921–2011 *Keri Russell born *Rosalind Russell 1907–1976 *Theresa Russell born *Deanna Russo born *Rene Russo born *Kelly Rutherford born *Amy Ryan born *Blanchard Ryan born *Debby Ryan born *Eileen Ryan born *Irene Ryan 1902–1973 *Jeri Ryan born *Meg Ryan born *Winona Ryder born S *Katee Sackhoff born *Katey Sagal born *Halston Sage born *Eva Marie Saint born *Susan Saint James born *Jill St. John born *Zoe Saldana born *Laura San Giacomo born *Kiele Sanchez born *Erin Sanders born *Jackie Sandler born *Bianca Santos born *Mia Sara born *Susan Sarandon born *Tura Satana 1938–2011 *Morgan Saylor born *Allison Scagliotti born *Gia Scala 1934–1972 (English-born) *Diana Scarwid born *Cassie Scerbo born *Kristen Schaal born *Natalie Schafer 1900-1991 *Anne Schedeen born *Taylor Schilling born *Carly Schroeder born *Amy Schumer born *Annabella Sciorra born *Ashley Scott born *Jill Scott born *Lizabeth Scott 1922–2015 *Martha Scott 1912–2003 *Stefanie Scott born *Amy Sedaris born *Kyra Sedgwick born *Sandra Seacat born *Marian Seldes 1928–2014 *Christian Serratos born *Joan Severance born *Chloë Sevigny born *Amanda Seyfried born *Sarah Shahi born *Molly Shannon born *Karen Sharpe born *Lindsey Shaw born *Vinessa Shaw born *Alia Shawkat born *Lin Shaye born *Ally Sheedy born *Kate Lyn Sheil 1985 *Adrienne Shelly 1966–2006 *Marley Shelton born *Cybill Shepherd born *Sherri Shepherd born *Ann Sheridan 1915–1967 *Lisa Sheridan 1974-2019 *Margaret Sheridan 1926–1982 *Brooke Shields born *Alexandra Shipp born *Talia Shire born *Anne Shirley 1918–1993 *Dinah Shore 1916–1994 *Elisabeth Shue born *Jane Sibbett born *Gabourey Sidibe born *Sylvia Sidney 1910–1999 *Drew Sidora born *Maggie Siff born *Jamie-Lynn Sigler born *Karen Sillas born *Leslie Silva born *Sarah Silverman born *Alicia Silverstone born *Jessica Simpson born *Molly Sims born *Nancy Sinatra born *Jaz Sinclair born *Lori Singer born *Marina Sirtis born *Jennifer Sky born *Azura Skye born *Ione Skye born *Jenny Slate born *Helen Slater born *Lindsay Sloane born *Amy Smart born *Jean Smart born *Amber Smith born *Brooke Smith born *Jaclyn Smith born *Kellita Smith born *Madolyn Smith born *Tasha Smith born *Lois Smith born *Shawnee Smith born or 1970 *Yeardley Smith born *Jan Smithers born *Carrie Snodgress 1945–2004 *Brittany Snow born *Liza Snyder born *Leelee Sobieski born or 1982 *Rena Sofer born *Marla Sokoloff born *Sarah Sokolovic born *P. J. Soles born *Bonnie Somerville born *Phyllis Somerville born *Suzanne Somers born *Gale Sondergaard 1899–1985 *Brenda Song born *Mira Sorvino born *Shannyn Sossamon born *Ann Sothern 1909–2001 *Sissy Spacek born *Jordin Sparks born *Britney Spears born *Tori Spelling born *Danielle Spencer born *Octavia Spencer born or 1970 *June Squibb born *Kelly Stables born *Kim Stanley 1925–2001 *Barbara Stanwyck 1907–1990 *Jean Stapleton 1923–2013 *Maureen Stapleton 1925–2006 *Karen Steele 1931–1988 *Mary Steenburgen born *Leslie Stefanson born *Hailee Steinfeld born *Jan Sterling 1921–2004 *Mindy Sterling born *Frances Sternhagen born *Amber Stevens born *Connie Stevens born *Stella Stevens born *Elaine Stewart 1930–2011 *Kristen Stewart born *Julia Stiles born *Emma Stone born *Jennifer Stone born *Sharon Stone born *Alyson Stoner born *Gale Storm 1922-2009 *Madeleine Stowe born *Beatrice Straight 1914–2001 *Susan Strasberg 1938–1999 *Meryl Streep born *Barbra Streisand born *Brenda Strong born *Jessica Stroup born *Sally Struthers born *Barbara Stuart 1930–2011 *Jean Stuart 1906—1926 Silent films *Gloria Stuart 1910–2010 *Margaret Sullavan 1909–1960 *Kristine Sutherland born *Mena Suvari born *Dominique Swain born *Hilary Swank born *Gloria Swanson 1899–1983 *Kristy Swanson born *Julia Sweeney born *Jodie Sweetin born *Taylor Swift born *Loretta Swit born *Wanda Sykes born *Raven-Symoné born T *Sophia Takal *Nita Talbot born *Patricia Tallman born *Constance Talmadge 1898–1973 *Natalie Talmadge 1896–1969 *Norma Talmadge 1894–1957 *Amber Tamblyn born *Jessica Tandy 1909–1994 *Katelyn Tarver born *Lilyan Tashman 1896-1934 *Sharon Tate 1943–1969 *Christine Taylor born *Elizabeth Taylor 1932–2011 *Holland Taylor born *Jennifer Taylor born *Leigh Taylor-Young 1945 *Lili Taylor born *Scout Taylor-Compton born *Aimee Teegarden born *Shirley Temple 1928–2014 *Tia Texada born *Maria Thayer born *Charlize Theron born (South African-born) *Tiffany Thiessen born *Lynne Thigpen 1948–2003 *Olivia Thirlby born *Marlo Thomas born *Lea Thompson born *Susanna Thompson born *Tessa Thompson born *Bella Thorne born *Callie Thorne born *Courtney Thorne-Smith born *Uma Thurman born *Gene Tierney 1920–1991 *Maura Tierney born *Pamela Tiffin born *Jennifer Tilly born *Meg Tilly born *Addison Timlin born *Analeigh Tipton born *Ashley Tisdale born *Hallie Todd born *Thelma Todd 1906–1935 *Lauren Tom born *Nicholle Tom born *Marisa Tomei born *Tamlyn Tomita born *Lily Tomlin born *Gina Torres born *Audrey Totter 1917–2013 *Constance Towers born *Michelle Trachtenberg born *Nancy Travis born *Claire Trevor 1910–2000 *Jeanne Tripplehorn born *Rachel True born *Jessica Tuck born *Robin Tunney born *Bree Turner born *Janine Turner born *Kathleen Turner born *Lana Turner 1921–1995 *Tina Turner born *Aisha Tyler born *Liv Tyler born *Susan Tyrrell 1945–2012 *Cicely Tyson born U *Alanna Ubach born *Leslie Uggams born *Carrie Underwood born *Gabrielle Union born *Kate Upton born V *Brenda Vaccaro born *Cristina Valenzuela born *Amber Valletta born *Danitra Vance 1954–1994 *Vivian Vance 1909–1979 *Mamie Van Doren born *Grace Van Patten born *Deborah Van Valkenburgh born *Jo Van Fleet 1914–1996 *Shantel VanSanten born *Diane Varsi 1938–1992 *Liz Vassey born *Sofia Vassilieva born *Alexa Vega born *Makenzie Vega born *Nadine Velazquez born *Gwen Verdon 1925–2000 *Elena Verdugo 1925–2017 *Sofia Vergara born (born in Colombia) *Victoria Vetri born *Yvette Vickers 1928–2010 *Lisa Vidal born *Nana Visitor born *Jenna von Oy born *Lark Voorhies born *Gloria Votsis born W *Lindsay Wagner born *Natasha Gregson Wagner born *Shawna Waldron born *Dreama Walker born *Dee Wallace born *Marcia Wallace 1942–2013 *Quvenzhané Wallis born *Kate Walsh born *Maiara Walsh born *Lisa Ann Walter born *Melora Walters born or 1968, or 1959 *Nancy Walters 1933–2009 *Sela Ward born *Susan Ward born *Julie Warner born *Jennifer Warren born *Lesley Ann Warren born *Ruth Warrick 1916–2005 *Fredi Washington 1903–1994 *Kerry Washington born *Ethel Waters 1896–1977 *Katherine Waterston born (English-born) *Michaela Watkins born *Carol Wayne 1942–1985 *Sigourney Weaver born *Chloe Webb born *Virginia Weidler 1927–1968 *Rachel Weisz born *Raquel Welch born *Tahnee Welch born *Tuesday Weld born *Gwen Welles 1951-1993 *Dawn Wells born *Mae West 1893–1980 *Celia Weston born *Patricia Wettig born *Shannon Whirry born *Ruth White 1914–1969 *Betty White born *Karen Malina White born *Lynn Whitfield born *Mae Whitman born *Kym Whitley born *Grace Lee Whitney 1930–2015 *Mary Wickes 1910–1995 *Dianne Wiest born *Laura Slade Wiggins born *Kristen Wiig born *Collin Wilcox 1935–2009 *Olivia Wilde born *Samira Wiley born *Kathleen Wilhoite born *Allison Williams born *Cara Williams born *Cindy Williams born *Esther Williams 1921–2013 *JoBeth Williams born *Michelle Williams born *Vanessa A. Williams born *Vanessa L. Williams born *Zelda Williams born *Kimberly Williams-Paisley born *Rumer Willis born *Casey Wilson born *Elizabeth Wilson 1921–2015 *Bridgette Wilson born *Kristen Wilson born *Mara Wilson born *Mary Louise Wilson born *Rita Wilson born *Sheree J. Wilson born *Camille Winbush born *Oprah Winfrey born *Debra Winger born *Mare Winningham born *Mary Elizabeth Winstead born *Ariel Winter born *Shelley Winters 1920–2006 *Reese Witherspoon born *Alicia Witt born *Collette Wolfe born *Fryda Wolff born *Deborah Ann Woll born *Evan Rachel Wood born *Lana Wood born *Natalie Wood 1938–1981 *Alfre Woodard born *Shailene Woodley born *Joanne Woodward born *Shannon Woodward born *Fay Wray 1907–2004 *N'Bushe Wright born *Robin Wright born *Teresa Wright 1918–2005 *Kari Wuhrer born *Jane Wyman 1917–2007 *Jane Wyatt 1910–2006 Y *Celeste Yarnall 1944–2018 *Deborah Yates born *Amy Yasbeck born *Morgan York born *Evelyn Young 1915–1983 *Loretta Young 1913–2000 *Sean Young born Z *Grace Zabriskie born *Pia Zadora born or 1954 *Lisa Zane born *Carmen Zapata 1927–2014 *Natalie Zea born *Nora Zehetner born *Renée Zellweger born *Zendaya born *Madeline Zima born *Vanessa Zima born *Yvonne Zima born *Stephanie Zimbalist born *Daphne Zuniga born See key to entries above. See also * Lists of Americans External links *Most popular American actresses on Wikipedia, with user comments on traffic jumps Category:Lists Category:American film actresses American actresses Category:Lists of actors by nationality Actr American, film Category:American film-related lists